borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RfA Fenrakk
I would like to request to be a sysop. LobStoR is the only active sysop we have, and a lot of vandalism goes on around here. A good chunk of the edits, especially mine, are reverts to remove vandalism and gibberish. Take a look through my . I've done a lot of adding and reformatting to the wiki, including a lot of reverts for vandalism. Hopefully some other trustworthy, active members will request for sysop powers, too. The Flying Fenrakk 18:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Support I agree, we do need some more sysops to ban vandals and such, and Fenrakk is a great choice to be promoted. Sometimes I'll notice some vandalism and go to fix it, only to find that it was already reverted by Fenrakk. More active sysops will do the wiki a world of good, if you ask me, cutting down vandalism and whatnot. -- 18:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too active, but most of the time when I'm on the wiki, I notice one of you two fixing some type of vandalism. I think Fenrakk would be a good choice. Freed23 18:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I've seen Fenrakk fighting vandalism on several occasions, and from what I can see while skimming through the 240 (and counting) edits since 12 January 2010, Fenrakk seems like a good candidate. 19:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the support guys, I hope an admin finds this and grants me sysop powers. The Flying Fenrakk 18:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'ma agree with you on this one guys. Fen's worked hard, and prevented me from having to get off my lazy arse and do some work several times. Couldn't think of anyone else but claptrap who does as much work round here. (Not counting Thermidor o'course) Steel crab 19:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm.. I don't know Thermidor. If someone asked me to volunteer someone to be a sysop, it would be Claptrap. The Flying Fenrakk 19:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, Thermidor is just a nickname for LobStor. Lob just doesn't sound cool enough =P Steel crab 19:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Good, so I wasn't just being ignorant XD The Flying Fenrakk 19:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naw, if I was comparing someone else to you guys you'd probably see his name a lot -__- I mean, look at the latest activity tab! Steel crab 19:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I made the RfA; we don't have enough active mods, and way too many stroller-trollers. The Flying Fenrakk 19:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral As a current sysop, I'll let this thread sit for at least a couple days to allow time for people to see this and voice their opinions if they wish to do so. 19:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. By the way, who is it that I need to convince to give me sysop powers? You? The Flying Fenrakk 19:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe LobStoR, since JoePlay encouraged him to promote others to sysop as necessary. -- 19:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks The Flying Fenrakk 19:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Not to be overly critical, but 9 out of 10 wiki pages that take themselves seriously have a warning on the home page that tells you pretty much, insta-ban if you add stupidity (I know it's a really far out concept right?). Add as many moderators as you need, but banning outright should always be the first thing you do in response to nonsense. Cause i've noticed quite a few times that the same person that screws up one page, is the same one that screws up quite a few others, and it's usually always unregistered users. So once someone has to revert something, or delete stupidity they should write the name/ip down and submit it and the original page/content to a mod to be reviewed right there and banned if necessary. So my two cents is to put up a banner like the one below as the one and final warning so that people can be ip banned and not cry and whine about not getting a fair chance. :Most of them don't do it by accident, and those that do think they are correct. Putting a banner like that will not help anything. No matter what, you'll always have vandalism. You just need a collect group of mods and admins to keep things in check. The Flying Fenrakk 20:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Fenrakk is correct - as long as there are wikis, there will be those who think they're cool if they mess around with them. If we have a group of active, dedicated mods, vandalism won't be up long enough for it to be noticed at all by other users. -- 20:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Putting a banner like that will not help anything... FFXI wiki hasn't had a crap article written in it for quite a while after that was added and people where banned. Yet on this wiki I see at least 4-5 a day added. And this is a console game, not an online game, how long will those dedicated mods be willing to keep trolling the entries made? So in the end it really doesn't matter, I've deleted a few crap articles and it's really up to the community to straighten things out, not a few mods. Wiki was designed to be fixed/corrected by normal people, so I really don't mind adding mods, just don't want people to think it will help much.Calmdoggy 20:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :One of the issues is, we're a small wiki. How many regular members do we have? Less than ten, I bet. FFXI wiki probably has thousands of regulars. That's why people don't vandalize there; they know they'll quickly be caught by mods. Here, since we have only one active mod, they aren't so fearful of the consequences. Plus, Borderlands is a new franchise; how old is FF? 1990's? '80's? The Flying Fenrakk 20:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC)